Some Nights I call it a Draw
by dem bones
Summary: Somehow Lucy and Zacharias find themselves drawn to together. Is there compromise in this less than perfect relationship?


Title: Some Nights I call it a Draw

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance

Summary: Somehow Lucy and Zacharias find themselves drawn to together. Is there compromise in this less than perfect relationship?

Warnings: Mentions Sadism/Masochism tendencies. Slight citrus.

A/N: Written for Tamarichan for the Guilty Pleasure Exchange Round 2. Prompts: "Some Nights' by fun. "What lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Ralph Waldo Emerson. "So yes, I say things I regret constantly, and I just can't help it." Kathy Griffin.

ZSLW

Zacharias Smith slammed the door as he entered his home. Aggravated and irritated, he saw Lucy Weasley sitting on the couch and sat across from her on the sofa.

"Can you believe what's been written in the Daily Quibbler?" He grumbled. "Apparently Neville Longbottom has been fired from his position as herbology professor after having an affair with Lily Potter. That's a load of lies, Neville would never elope with any of his students willingly?"

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"Don't sit and grouch about it. You sound like a wet cat after it's bath." Lucy said, she had never got along with any of her cousins and Lily was no exception.

"What would you have me do then, Lucy?"

Lucy removed her glasses to dust them as her steel brown eyes pinned his own.

She could see the fear deep in his blue eyes and his murky eyebrows contorting trying to glare at her as if he were trying to prove he wasn't scared. Lucy laughed inwardly though the situation was more annoying than amusing.

"Don't call me that. My name is Lucille. LUCILLE." She said angrily with her fists clinching, nails embedded in her palms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zacharias said about to rise from his place on the sofa when a fist slamming into the wall startled him out of his wits.

"Lucille." Lucy uttered dangerously.

"Alright, Lucille." Zacharias mocked.

Lucy, who was calm and stoic by nature ignored him. He didn't know that his jibes never phased her.

The man must have thought she was crybaby and a weakling, when he left her alone in her rooms.

'Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck.' Lucy thought.

She knew he hated her but she loved that about him, if he weren't nasty she wouldn't of dreamed about him at nights.

"Are you going to have your way with me tonight, honey?" Lucy said as she stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingernails which were painted a blood red.

Zacharias flushed.

"Hell no, stay away from me."

Lucy held him by the scruff of his robes, eye dangerous. He was aware that she had learned some martial arts from her mother and the idea that she could potentially kill him made him shiver with fear.

What she wasn't aware of was that it also made him highly aroused.

Her fingers which belonged to this strong woman were far too weak to lift him from his feet. It was when his arousal was at it's peak that he had allowed her to lift him up to meet her.

She shoved him on the bed and proceeded to rid him of his robes. His hands constantly shoved at her, it aroused him more when she punished him.

Her fingernails glided over his bare skin as she kissed and nipped at him.

"I hate you." He gasped.

Whenever he said that, she always knew he was lying. Yes, he had hated her but Lucy knew the real reason behind his words and she didn't like it.

Lucy knew his secret desires. After all their desires were similar in nature.

She loved him because he hated her. He loved her because he wanted her weak.

Before they had met she had seen him with another girl, Cho Chang.

Lucy remembered the highly arousing sight as she saw Zacharias arguing with her. By the end of it he had slapped her.

She could hear her sobs.

"Quiet." Zacharias had said.

With a disillusionment charm Lucy had snuck in the alley, as he took her roughly against the wall.

She remembered Cho Chang had been awfully upset when Zacharias had abandoned her, always so weak and frail at heart. Zacharias had owned her even after she'd winded up with Jerry. Jia, one of their daughters had always told her about them.

For now she would please Zacharias before he throwed her out and then she would laugh secretly in her room at letting that man taste his own hatred.

ZSLW

How they came together, Lucy could not say? Perhaps it was after he had a drunken binge that night after Cho had left.

That man so pissed had stumbled across her as her family was leaving a restaurant.

Her father thankfully was good natured at heart and after a little reluctance from her mother, they both decided to let Zacharias stay in their home.

After a period of days most everyone in her home was irritable at his appearance. He was cynical, he was nasty, and he was seriously demented. It was something disturbing as it might be, that had attracted Lucy to him in the first place.

She met him one night after he had got into a fight with her father. He was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Cho Chang in a glass frame before throwing it against the wall.

The glass fragments littered sporatically on their guest room floor.

"Pick it up." Lucy said.

Zacharias looked at her with surprise before glaring at her.

"I don't have to listen to you."

Lucy punched him across the face. He looked at her with disgust.

Picking up a shard of glass, she held his face as she let the piece of glass mar a scratch on his face.

He winced.

Then she kissed him.

It was the first time they had kissed.

After that, Zacharias had gone off and bought a home and often invited her to stay with him.

Lucy had already knew his intentions, sick and grosteque they were. He'd told her he loved her at first... but she knew better.

His desires never phased her, he was a temptation, an addiction as it were. If he wanted her to keep coming then she would keep coming. Their love wasn't all hearts and roses. It was black with thorns.

In the quiet, humble abode of her bedroom, Lucy was interrupted only by the loud persistant pounding.

As slowly as possible she made her way to the door. Not because she was afraid and not to be defy him, but rather to anger him.

After unlocking the door, Zacharias barged in briefly startling Lucy. For the first time, she noticed he looked rather flushed.

"What is it?" Lucy said. It was the first time Zacharias had visited her after they had eloped countless times.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"When have you known me to cry?"

"You've stayed her out of your own free will?"

"It wasn't because of your rough treatment."

His flush face turned even redder.

"Then why do you stick around?"

"You hate me don't you? While you get some sick satisfaction in making women crave for you, I happen to get off of men hating and abusing me." Lucy said with a soft smile. "We attract each other like magnets, yet the closer we are, the more friction we have. Some nights, I call it a draw."

"What kind of sick twisted girl are you?" Zacharias said, chuckling mirthlessly.


End file.
